Most garments or apparel items contain at least one brand identifier, product data or other information. The brand identifier may be printed, imaged or fully woven fabric, to create a brand identification label or tag. For example, these labels may contain any one or more of the following pieces of information: brand name, logo, fiber content, country of origin, care instructions, manufacturer codes, production lot, etc. The majority of these fabric labels are made of 100% polyester yarn. Other materials might include nylon, TYVEK®, cotton, etc. Polyester is used often due its desirable properties, e.g., such as low cost, high tear resistance and fabric hand or feel.
One common polyester fabric material used for labels is known generally as woven edge tape (WET). This material is typically woven in narrow ribbons whose width conforms to the final width the individual label. For example, if the finished label size is 60 mm in length and 33 mm wide, then that base material would typically be woven on a loom which weaves several 33 mm wide ribbons at one time. A conventional WET loom (referred to as a six space loom) may weave as many as 6 separate ribbons at a time.
WET has grown in popularity in part as a result of consumer preference for a softer label edge created by the weaving process combined with advances in rotary letterpress printing technology. The prior alternative method of creating polyester ribbon material was to weave polyester fabric in large widths (e.g., 50″-60″) and then hot slit it into individual ribbons. However, this created a label with an objectionably scratchy edge as the fused edge of the polyester material developed a crust. The advances in printing technology included the ability to print both the front and back side of the label and at the same time to be able to print up to six colors. Prior to this advancement commercial fabric label printing was limited to printing only 3 colors on one side of the label using screen printing.
With regard to label production, there is increasing interest in sustainability and/or environmentally friendly practices. For example, there is generally interest in adopting practices which reduce energy consumption, eliminate the use of carcinogenic and/or hazardous materials, employ more renewable or recycled source material, etc. In addition, there is a desire to increase the level of personalization and brand identity labeling.
There is a current desire that is being driven by a new level of consciousness related to preserving resources and the environment. Retailers and retail brand owners in an effort to satisfy the demands of consumers have begun seeking new ways to respond to consumer requests as well as delivering an impactful way of maintaining the brand integrity.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved fabric label and/or method for producing the same is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.